


Business Practice

by Tippyhatter



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AND YOUR LOVE, Cuddles, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hop and work cockblock Leon, Implied Smut, LEON JUST WANT'S YOU TO SAY HIS NAME, OTHER THEN FLUFF, Oleana took over his company, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Reader and Leon met in childhood but reader had to leave, Reader is a business woman, Reader likes Leon but won't tell him due to past issues, Rose is in jail, Rose is your uncle, SAME UNIVERSE AS CITRINE & CLOVERS, Soulmate's name on your body, Soulmates, WE TAGGIN ALL THE BAD FIRST, You help Leon with league stuff since he's the new chairman, You're mainly Leon's secretary, but also you help Oleana sometimes, in that persons writing, steamy makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippyhatter/pseuds/Tippyhatter
Summary: You and Leon had met when you were younger finding out you were soulmates at a young age until you were forced to leave when he was ten. You moved to Kalos for your own safety and never came back until your uncle's arrest and were called to help sort out his company. Leon of course approached you about working for him to help set up the new league since he was no longer champion and the league needed a new chairman.You couldn't tell him no.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there thanks for reading this, this story takes place in the same universe as my Milo/Reader/ Gordie story Citrine & Clovers feel free to give that one a read if you'd like.

You facepalmed as you looked at the league worker “What do you mean you can’t find the Chairman” You gritted out as the worker gulped nervously. “W-Well he said he was going out for fresh air and-” You sighed heavily 

“And he didn’t want anyone going with him to make sure he didn’t get lost” you took a deep breath saving your rage for the one truly deserving it and not the poor worker who was as helpless to Leon’s whims as you were. “I’ll find him, we have at least a half an hour, if he pops up somehow call me” you demanded as the workers nodded their heads while you raced out of the building to find the ex-champ now chairman. 

“Of course you let him talk you into this, it’ll be easy he said” You grumbled “You’ll hardly have to do any work my ass” Your Indeedee Dotty looked up at you worriedly as she sensed your negative emotions. “I’m fine Dotty just planning how to get away with murdering the beloved chairman Leon is all” You said with a fake laugh as she cooed even more worried about your state of mind.

\--------

You have spent twenty minutes hunting down the purple haired ex-champ, it was not working out well as you were now calling Hop hoping that he managed to wander to his childhood home. “Hop is your idiot brother with you” You called Hop in the hopes of Leon being with his younger brother. “No sorry Ma’am” He said apologetically with a chuckle “I’m sure he’ll pop up sometime.”

“I don’t have a lot of time Hop, there is a press meeting happening soon and…. nevermind I found him” You grumbled as you began moving as fast as you could in heels.

Hop laughed “Please try not to murder him, I’d hate to see you in the news going to jail” Hop hung up then as you ran up to Leon. “CHAAAAIIIRMAAANN” You shouted as the purple haired male turned around with a nervous smile on his face as you grit your teeth and grabbed the neck of his shirt.

“We have a press meeting in five minutes to get people hyped for the next season and you are out here gallivanting around” You pointed to the area outside of Wyndon as Leon laughed nervously. 

“I was just trying to get my nerves out before the meeting, Wifey” You eye twitch as you pull him down. 

“What have I said about calling me Wifey” you growled as he sighed before smirkng slightly at you, you didn’t like it when he got that look in his eyes. 

“You're right, you’re still Sweets since I haven’t found a good enough ring, yeah” He grinned as your eye twitched again before you sighed heavily letting him go. “Chairman you know what I mean, it would be a scandal for the league if people thought we were dating” He had a frown on his face as he was still leaning down towards you. 

“It’s not really a scandal when we’re soulmates, now is it” He gave you a cheeky grin, when you were about to counter his argument he quickly silenced you with his lips. 

You hated him so much, gripping onto the sleeves of his fancy coat that he wore to the battle tower between league work. Tilting your head slightly and allowing him to deepen the kiss, until you realized what was going on and promptly broke the kiss with a light shove.

Your face red as he chuckled you wiped your lips thinking it would wipe away the embarrassment. “Chairman that’s not what I meant and you know it, that was highly unprofessional” your cheeks burned as he sighed with an almost sad look. 

“You know I asked you to call me by my name right?” He asked as he softly then said your name. “What happened, why did we drift apart, we were so close” Leon stated as you sighed. 

“Let’s just get to the meeting Chairman” You said as you heard him sigh again.

\--------

_“Hi my name’s Leon what’s your’s” a young bright eyed four year old boy with purple hair and a baseball cap ran up to you as you held onto your Corsola, Sleepy a little tighter before saying your name quietly. His bright eyes widened as he looked at you with glee “YOU’RE THE NAME I HAVE ON MY TUMMY” he shouted excitedly as you flinched before slowly nodding your head “I guess that means you're the Leon on mine?” He nodded his head rapidly._

__

_“Yep, my Mummy told me that the name on your body is the person you are going to spend forever with” He said beaming at you with a smile that was missing a tooth before grabbing your small hand with his small hand. “And so me and Charmander are going to protect you forever” He grinned as his Charmander popped out from beside him with a happy ‘char’ as you nodded your head holding his hand tighter. “Okay Leon” you said quietly as he grinned at you once more._

\---------

You sighed as Leon talked to the press, wondering why you thought back to when you were four all of the sudden. He always promised to protect you, but he could protect you from everything and you couldn’t blame him for that. You sighed once more until you heard your name being called, a happy boyish grin on his face as he walked up to you. “Do you want to grab something to eat Sweets?” He asked as you frowned.

“If you mean a business dinner then sure, I have some papers you have to look over and Bede has some complaints about other gym leader’s work ethics” You walked beside him as he sighed. “Look Milo and Gordie are both worried about their Soulmate, Bede can send his complaints all he wants those two have a good work ethic.” Leon said as you nodded your head 

“Of course Chairman I’ll let him know right away, there is also a list of kids to endorse for this year, however since you did endorse the current champion and your brother two years ago you don’t have to, also there is the yearly kids charity event at a hospital that you have to plan for in the upcoming weeks.” You began as you heard Leon sigh before he lowered your tablet with his hand.

“I was talking about a date though Sweets, you know relax a little talk to each other spend some quality time together” He was giving you his best puppy dog eyes, but you became immune to that after Hop managed to do the same trick and get you into agreeing to basically using League funding to take himself, the current champion, and the two youngest gym leaders on a trip. Needless to say after seeing the bill you became immune to that look, and Leon’s Mum gave Hop an ear full.

“Sir you can give me that look all you want, but your Brother has made me immune” You stated as Leon snapped his fingers and let out a quiet “dang it.”  
“Fine it can be a business dinner too I guess” He pouted as you sighed staring blankly ahead knowing you’d regret what you were about to say. “I’ll wear a less of a business formal outfit to blend in more” You coughed into your hand nervously refusing to look at what was surely an ecstatic look on Leon’s face.

\-------

_“Hey” A eight year old Leon shouted your name with a grin on his face as he ran up to you, you were holding onto Sleepy with a small smile as you saw Leon’s charmander waddle behind him. “You told me you wanted one so I got it” He grinned, grabbing your bandaged hand that was not holding Sleepy and placing the pokeball into your hand._

_“It’s an Indeedee” He grinned as you looked up at him in shock. “You told me you wanted one the last time you slept over during movie night so I got you it” He beamed at you. Your eyes widened as tears pooled in the corners you began sniffling as Leon said your name worriedly. “What’s wrong, did you not want it?” He said your name worriedly as you shook your head trying to stop crying._

_“This was really nice Leon, I really needed this” You said sniffling as he looked at you worriedly. “Hey let’s get you to my house, my Mum can check over your injuries okay” He said with a frown as he sighed “I wish you would tell me who was hurting you” He pouted while you froze “I’d fight them for you” He said with a grin that slowly turned into a worried frown at the horror on your face._

_“You can’t Lee” You said putting the pokeball in your pocket before grabbing his arm. “He’ll hurt you too and I can’t deal with you and Mum getting hurt, you have to promise me you won’t” You began crying as you clung to him desperately Sleepy making a worried noise at you as Leon held you trying to calm you down._

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you” He said in a somber tone before sighing “I won’t get involved, but at least let My Mum check you over okay?” he asked as you gave a nod of your head. Leon looked in the direction of your house with a worried look as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder._

_Leon’s Mum had rewrapped your bandages and told you to go to the living room and rest. Leon of course took it upon himself to make a pillow fortress worthy of his sweet while you were resting in a chair waiting for him to finish. Leon’s Mother came in._

_“Hi sweetie so I called your Mum and she said for you to stay the night okay” his mother gave you a soft but clearly worried smile as you nodded your head. Leon let out a cheer of joy making you smile a little despite how much you were hurting._

_“We can finish watching last year's Champion cup” Leon said beaming at you as you nodded your head. “Oh but first do you want to look at your Indeedee” you smiled as you heard his Mum let out a gasp. “Leon what did I tell you” She came over with motherly disapproval as you laughed a little while Leon gulped. “You told me not to go looking for wild pokemon, but she really needed it Mum” Leon tried counter arguing as his mother sighed. “You’ll be the death of me child, if I find out you did this again, you will be so grounded” She glared while Leon nervously chuckled looking over at you. “Alright well fort’s ready, let’s watch some battles”_

\----------

You leaned your head in your palm looking at Leon as he had a serious look on his face as he looked over the documents you sent him while you were analyzing Macro Cosmos data, You were helping lighten the workload on Oleana seeing as she was now president. She didn’t go to Jail unlike your Uncle Rose when things went down a few years ago seeing as Rose said she was only following his orders, of course Oleana was reluctant at first to take over the company, until you stated you had no desire to run the company but would help on the board between helping Leon run the league.

You looked back down at your work before Leon could notice you staring at him from across the dinner table. You both were waiting for your meals in a restaurant you know Leon had to have reserved beforehand, then again it could be the benefit of being the ex-champ.

You put away your tablet as the waiter came with your plate. “Thank you” You said while Leon nodded his head moving the papers into a nice stack before looking over at you with what you could only assume was a loving smile as he sighed happily. 

“You know we should do this more often” Leon stated as you raised your brow at him. 

“That would be inappropriate Chairman” You stated eating your food. You were wearing a casual sundress while Leon was in his now usual suit and baseball cap. He sighed heavily before saying your name sternly and grabbing your free hand. 

“Listen I want us to be together, ever since you left it was one of my dreams, other than being champion” He sighed as you looked down. “It’s not your fault you had to go, you weren’t safe, I know that now as an adult, and I hold none of that against you” He held you hand tighter as you frowned “I just want to be allowed to hold you and protect you, and I know deep down you want that too” He held onto you hand as you looked down. “You use the league as an excuse to not be open about being soulmates and to not act like soulmates, but I know you're scared and worried, but will you at least give me a chance?”

“I’ll think about it”


	2. Chapter 2

You sighed heavily looking down at the slumbering man before you he was shirtless and clearly sleeping deeply. You were both late for a meeting with the gym leaders and professor Sonia, it was the last meeting before the opening ceremony. You had a coffee in a to go cup in one hand and a baggy that had a muffin for Leon in it in your other hand. “Dotty use disarming voice” your Indeedee walked over closer to the bed before letting out a cry causing Leon to groan and roll over. 

“G’morning Dotty” He grumbled as the pokemon let out a happy chirp before walking over to you. Leon slowly looked up at you a frown on your face as he was clearly checking you out, you scoffed.

“I had a rude awakening, but it looks like an angel decided to greet me with breakfast” He grinned as you sighed.

“Get dressed Chairman you’re late” You turned away as you heard him sigh. 

“I’ll get out of bed if you say my name, we are in private Sweets” Leon said you heard him shuffle in his bed as you turned your head slightly to look at him. Seeing him lying on his bed, his arms behind his head clearly showing his bare chest to rile you up . Your cheeks burned as you took a look at a wall. It was working. You sighed before turning to him.

“Leon can you please get up, we’re going to be late” You were looking down as you heard him shuffle out of bed you thanked whatever mighty power until you felt him walk up to you and lean down.

You let out a muffled squeak as Leon kissed you. A grin on his face as he pulled away and licked his lips, your ears burned. “I needed a little morning pick-me-up” He said, taking the coffee from your hand and taking a sip before grinning at you. 

“You always get my coffee right,” he said, smiling at you as you scoffed.

“Of course I do, I’m your secretary” You stated bluntly as Leon chuckled planting a kiss on your forehead causing you to squeak indignantly at him.

“Maybe I should hurry up and buy a ring, I could be waking up to this all the time” He said smiling as you sighed looking away from him as you handed him the muffin. 

“Just hurry up and get ready Chairman” You turned and left the room.

\-----------

_“Hey Lee?” You asked, looking over at the other eight year old while sitting on a swing at the school playground, other kids were playing at the jungle gym but you and Leon were on the swings talking to each other. He let out a noise to let you know he was listening as he smiled at you while still swinging, you were barely swinging “I think you're way cooler than the Champion” You said with a blush as Leon slowed down his swinging til he could stop before looking at you with a shocked but ecstatic look._

_“Really?!” He asked loudly as you nodded your head. He giggled “We’ll I’ll be the coolest champion then when I beat the current one, I’ll even become the unbeatable Champ” He jumped in front of you and struck a pose causing you to giggle a little._

_“What was that?” You asked as Leon beamed at you._

_“It’s going to be my signature pose, cause Charmander is going to evolve into a Charizard and it looks cool when I do it right?” He looked at you hopefully as you nodded your head._

_“Yeah it's the coolest, just like you’ You smiled at him as he put his hands on his hips._

_“Why don’t we go on an adventure together, when I’m allowed to enter the league challenge we’ll go together, that way you can watch all my matches” He gave you a toothy grin as you nodded your head._

_“Yeah of course Lee”_

\-----------

You handed out papers to all the gym leaders and Sonia a neutral look on your face as you then stepped back to Leon’s side. Everyone but you was sitting, you stood tall, your arms behind your back as Leon looked over at you. 

“Would you like a seat Sweets?” He asked, patting his lap as your eye twitched. You heard a few chuckles from some of the Gym leaders, and a scoff from Bede. Sonia tried to hide her amusement as you stared forward and managed to keep your neutral look. 

“I am alright with standing Chairman, let’s please begin the meeting” You continued looking forward as you heard Leon pouting. 

“You used to sit in my lap when we were kids,” He said, picking up the first page as your eye twitched again. 

“We were nine sir” You stated bluntly causing him to sigh while both Nessa and Sonia giggled 

“Anyways this meeting is just in case any of you are having any issues, or would like to add anything onto the announcements for tomorrow or events that each of your towns or cities will be doing alongside the gym challenge” You said getting the meeting back on track as all the gym leaders nodded their heads. 

“Well can we add Piers concerts onto the list” Marnie asked as you nodded your head. 

“Of course I am assuming that it will be happening during your gym battles, correct?” You asked as Marnie nodded her head you quickly typed it into the event list for the whole challenge that was on your tablet.

“Anything anyone else would like to add?” You asked while Gordie grinned.

“Yeah, my fan club’s photobook, I’d like people to know that half of the money made from it is being donated to the Galar hospital charity” He stated while you nodded your head. Milo then piped up. 

“Oh can we also let people know Tuffield will be having a farmers market every week during the league challenge” You nodded your head adding it to the list.

“Hey put the museum schedule for Hammerlocke would you, also let them know I’ll be there doing signings in the morning before matches” Raihan asked as you nodded your head.

“Anyone else wanting to add anything to the list?” Everyone shook their heads as you quickly ran through the event list before looking over at Leon. He had a soft look on his face that threw you off momentarily before you coughed into your hand.

“Ehem, is there anything else you would like to add to the list Chairman?” You asked as Leon shook his head. 

“Nope that should be all” He said grinning at you while you heard more chuckling before you could call the meeting to an end Raihan piped up with a mischievous grin. 

“Hey I have a question” Raihan said as he grinned mischievously at the two of you “When’s your wedding?” your eye twitched when you heard some giggling as Raihan grinned. Of course Leon grinned back. 

“It’s whenever I buy the damn ring and get her to say yes, I’ll let you know” He grinned as you choked on air shaking your head. You heard laughter and cheering as you shook your head rapidly. 

“That is a joke, don't listen to him” You tried to keep composed before sighing heavily. 

“If that is all meeting is over, you all have a safe trip back to your homes” You stated as you briskly walked out of the room your cheeks heating up. You didn’t stop as you heard Leon and the others calling after you, you had to leave. 

You felt the guilt bubbling up in your gut as you made it to yours and Leon’s office. You sighed heavily, sitting down in your chair as you looked over at Leon’s chair before shaking your head. 

“I broke our promise I don’t deserve it” You said rubbing your eyes “I don’t even deserve to be upset by it” you hugged yourself with a frown not hearing the office doors opening and closing, the lock clicking into place. 

\--------

_“Hey Sweets” Leon was nine and blushing as you sat across from each other at a cafe. You had bandages on your arms again but luckily none were on your head, this time. You made a noise to let Leon know you were listening. “I just want to make a promise with you” He began a blush on his face as you tilted your head. “When I become champion I'll be able to protect you and so we'll live in a big house together, and be together forever” His face was a bright red as he pulled out a bracelet and another pokeball._

_“Mum let me use my allowance to buy you this, and dad and grandpa helped me catch you a Mimikyu, it was another one you wanted right?” You blushed as you nodded your head sticking your arm out so he could put the bracelet on you. He grinned, clipping the charmed bracelet on your wrist. “The little guy should be able to protect you when I’m not there to” He beamed as you smiled at him before he pointed at the charms on the bracelet._

_“See the Charizard charm and the baseball cap are supposed to be me and the Corsola and the cake are you” He grinned as you blushed. “You like it right?” He looked nervous as you nodded your head walking over to Leon’s side of the table and sitting on his lap._

_“I love it Lee” You beamed at him kissing his cheek with a smile as he let out a sigh of relief._

_“Thank goodness” He smiled softly before lightly kissing your forehead “We’ll be together forever, it's a promise.”_

\--------

You were crying and you hated it, Sleepy and your Mimikyu Maze were both out, the two ghost pokemon cooing at you in the hopes you would calm down, until you heard Maze hiss protectively. 

“Hey Maze stand down buddy I just want to see her okay, you know I’d never hurt her” Maze growled slowly as Leon stepped closer to you while Sleepy cooed worriedly at you as you held onto the coral pokemon. “I got this Sleepy” Leon said coming over to you. The little ghost floated onto your desk while Leon picked you up and carried you over to his large office chair. He sat down placing you in his lap as he rubbed you back.

“Tell me what’s wrong Sweets, please?” He pleaded with you as you shook your head and sighed.

“It's nothing to concern yourself with Chairman” you said, wiping away your tears as you inhaled shakily before you exhaled and quickly put a fake smile on your face causing Leon to frown and hold you tighter as you tried to leave his lap. 

“It’s not nothing” He said your name with a frown on his face as he put a hand on the back of your head looking at you with his soft golden eyes as you tried to avoid looking at him. 

“Sir we have to go to Motostoke soon for final preparations, we don’t have time for-” You began before he interrupted with a serious look. 

“No Kabu and them can wait, I want to know why you keep pushing me away” He said you name softly with a hurt expression “What happened, I know Rose helped you and your Mum leave that man” Leon said the final part with a certain amount of venom as you flinched before he sighed. “You can’t feel guilty about leaving, you had to” He said, holding you closer to his chest as you buried your face in his shoulder shaking. 

“You don’t get it Leon, we made a promise and I broke it, and it hurt so much” You voice was shaking as you clung to him. “I missed too much of your life to deserve to be in it, I wasn’t able to go on a journey with you, I never saw you live winning the champion cup and becoming the unbeatable champion” You hiccuped “I never saw you battle live, I never saw your first loss ever” You pulled away from his shoulder tears running down your face. 

“I wasn’t there when you needed me most!” You shakily took a breath as he tried to wipe your tears. “Sonia and Nessa got to see you throughout your whole journey but I never did, I just went to school in Kalos and became a boring business woman. I was too scared to go on a journey by myself,” you said with a frown.

“I don’t deserve you Leon!” You said as Leon looked shocked as his grip loosened on you enough for you to slip off of his lap and walk over to your own desk wiping your tears and fixing your minimal amount of make-up while Leon looked at you with so much worry and hurt. 

“Now we have a meeting to get to in Motostoke” You said coolly putting your walls back up as Leon sighed wanting to hold you close, but he could tell you were done sharing for now. He stood up sighing as he nodded his head. 

“You couldn’t help it though” He said to you before the two of you left for Motostoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your pokemon:
> 
> Corsola (Galar version): Sleepy  
> Indeedee: Dotty  
> Mimikyu: Maze


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get very steamy and also upsetting flashback
> 
> WARNING FOR THE SECOND FLASH BACK  
> Contains domestic violence skip it if you need to I will write a small recapped version at the end of this chapter.

You sighed as you sat next to Oleana, the woman stood tall as you all were talking about what the Macros Cosmos company was going to do, you were busy putting aside a solar plant that was going to be created to help ease on what was currently powering Galar, something that the previous company head and Oleana never thought about to help fix the potential energy crisis that would happen hundreds of years from now. You sighed as the presentation finished nodding your head as the meeting began to wrap up and you looked at Oleana. 

“Now president is there someone you are endorsing for the gym challenge this year?” You asked as she nodded her head. “Yes there is a young girl from the same orphanage as Bede that we are endorsing” She gave you a small smile “ I already spoke to Leon about it” she stated as you quickly nodded your head.

“Yes of course you have Ma’am” You said nodding your head as everyone else in the boardroom nodded their heads before leaving the room. You sighed, packing you things as Oleana walked over to you with her usual neutral expression as she placed a hand on your shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” she asked , to most people she would have seemed emotionless and uncaring, however you knew Oleana from when you were younger seeing as whenever you called your uncle she would usually answer for him, you could tell she was worried about you. You sighed as you looked at her. 

“Yes I’m fine, how is my Uncle doing I know you saw him the other day?” You deflected as she frowned before nodding her head. 

“He asked when your wedding is and if I could bring him photos when it happens” she stated bluntly as you coughed.

“P-pardon me?” you asked as she gave you a slightly amused look.

“The Chair-I mean Rose knows about you feelings for Leon, you didn't hide them very well when you were younger and you don’t do much better now” She looked at you deadpan while you huffed. 

“You can tell him there won’t be a wedding” You stated you arms crossed as she raised a brow. 

“Oh so you're eloping?” You coughed and looked at Oleana in shock as she gave you a smug look. 

“I’ll be sure to let Rose know” She stated waving you off so you could leave.  
\-------------

_“Hey Sweets, psst Sweets” You heard your name being called as you felt a finger poke your cheek. You were over at Leon’s watching movies. That man was at home and shouting at you Mum again. You kept your pokemon in their balls when he was around not wanting any of them to get hurt like you did when you were ‘bad’ and ‘noisy’._

_You groaned as your eyes fluttered looking at Leon who was grinning at you. He planted a kiss on your cheek as you looked at him sleepily. “Lee” you whined tiredly as he chuckled at you kissing your forehead._

_“Come on let’s head to my room, the floor can't be too comfy for you” He lightly grabbed your uninjured hand as he walked with you up the stairs where you both settled into his bed. You glanced at the clock and calendar, your eyes widening as you turned to a confused Leon._

_“Happy birthday Lee” You said abruptly as golden eyes widened before he grinned at you as you both were lying down on his bed cuddled up together._

_“Thanks Sweets, I’m sure you're excited for the cake my Mum is making for me” He grinned as you pouted while cuddling further into his bed, a content smile made its way onto your face as you were surrounded by his smell, you felt safe._

_“Let’s go back to sleep, Mum said she’s making pancakes and since I’ll finally be old enough for the gym challenge I can start catching pokemon, I just got to find someone to endorse me” He said wrapping an arm around you as you closed your eyes._

_“I can ask Uncle Rosie for you” You mumbled sleepily as you drifted off to sleep._

\---------

You frowned as Leon slept at his desk, his usual baseball cap falling off of his head, His long hair looking soft. You sighed walking closer to him, your heels clicking lightly as Sleepy drifted over to your desk while Maze scooted next to you. You looked at his tired sleepy face. The event you had been stressing about for months was finally over, but there was still more to do. You lightly removed his hat from his head, setting it on the desk beside him. 

Your fingers twitched as you looked at his soft mane of hair. When you had left Galar it went to his shoulders now it was so long and soft looking. You softly pat his head a soft smile on your face as you planted one hand on his desk and leaned over him. Not noticing his breath speeding up a little as you started at him softly. 

“Sometimes I wish I could have said no to you” You said softly as you sighed. “You make it so hard to not be with you, but you deserve better” you continued to pet his head with a look of pure affection on your face.

“I wish I could tell you how much I care about you Leon, but I can’t” You jumped as you felt Leon’s hand grab your wrist, his head quickly tilting towards you. A shocked expression on your face as your lips locked together. 

You let out a muffled noise as he shifted his body, a hand wrapped in your hair as he quickly used his tongue to ask for permission to deepen the kiss. Your lips opened and his tongue quickly invaded your mouth. Exploring as much as he could as fast as he could as you willingly let him dominate the kiss before the two of you broke apart for air.

“C-Chair-mph!” You began but Leon quickly silenced you with another passionate kiss. He would silence you every time you tried to call him chairman. You let out small quiet noises as the two of you continued for a while until you finally caved.

“L-Leon please” you pleaded with a blush on your face as he grinned at you while you both pant trying to catch your breaths.

“What is it Sweets what do you need?” He asked as you let out a flustered noise.

“Not here Leon” You said, gaining your breath as you looked at eachother, your lipstick that you wore was smeared across Leon’s lips while what was left on your face was a mess. “ We can’t do this here, it's not” You let out a squeak as you felt his lips against your neck, you tried to hold in your noises by biting your lip.

“L-Lee please” You said as Leon sighed leaning back to look at the mess he made of you. Your face flush as overwhelmed tears were in the corners of your eyes, the mark he managed to place on your neck clear as day and impossible for you to hide. A smug look was on his face as he pressed a gentle kiss against your lips. 

“Your right Sweets” He grinned “We should save the rest of this for when we’re off the clock” he gave you a wink as you looked away with a blush.

“Chair- I mean Leon” You said quickly as he was leaning closer to your face again “We shouldn’t do this, I mean what would people say about you being with you secretary” you fumbled as he chuckled. 

“You do know that the whole league has a betting pool for when we’re getting married, some of them were bold enough to bet we already were” He said with a cheeky grin as you flustered stepping away to go to your purse and get your make-up wipes. 

“We need to get my lipstick off of you, we can’t afford to feed into their rumors” You said as Leon hummed cheerfully not pointing out the mark he left on your neck. You gently wiped the color from his smug lips with a blush before wiping the mess from your own lips and putting a new coat of color on, fixing your outfit and hair a little before letting out a huff and turning to the happy ex-champ.

“We are not doing this at work again, we have to be professional Leon” You stated as he nodded his head.

“Of course Sweets” He beamed at you while you sighed. 

“I’ll come see you at your home later” You paused with a blush looking away “We can watch a movie or something like we used to” turning before you could see a stunned and flustered look on his face, packing your things up and calling back your two ghost pokemon, embarrassed that they had to witness that scene with Leon. 

You were confused as to why the workers were giggling as you walked by until you walked by a mirror. Your eyes twitched as some female workers walked by, you covered your neck with one hand and moved as fast as you could in heels without looking suspicious, a bright red blush against your cheeks.

\-------

_You were crying as that man had slapped you and stomped on your arm._

_“SHUT UP YOU NOISY BRAT!” He bellowed as you whimpered,you were curled into a ball. You had come home today expecting him to be out restocking that stuff he always drank as he usually did but no there he was on the couch. He was pale and sickly looking, a dirty shirt on his body, sweat pants and of course his favorite bottle of that drink in his hands. You let out another whimper as he called you horrible things, your mother was at work though you didn’t know when she would be back until you heard the front door slam open._

_your Mum quickly ran into the scene shoving him away from you. “You swore you wouldn’t hurt her” Your mother growled as you cried cradling your arm. She gently cradled your face as that man drunkenly tried to stumble upwards. She softly called your name “Sweetie I need you to go to Leon’s okay” She said softly as that man cursed behind her._

_“B-But M-Mum” You began trying not to hyperventilate but she shushed you softly. “I’ll deal with this Sweetie okay?” She said, helping you stand as you sniffled. Your mother was thin and had dark bags under her eyes. She worked so hard so the two of you could have a roof over your heads and food on the table. You loved her dearly. But that man, he filled you with so much fear and you hated how he would hurt your Mum when she was tired and yell at you. Your mother told you he wasn't always like this, trying to convince you that he once had been a loving and caring man before he lost his job and took to drinking. You never saw the man she spoke of, only the drunken angry scary man that was stumbling behind your mother trying to stand back up._

_“Go now baby, have his Mum look at your arm okay sweetie” Your mother said giving your head a kiss as she shooed you off to safety. You held onto your arm leaving the house as you then heard your mother screaming at the man and him shouting back at her calling her horrible things as you stumbled in the dark to Leon’s home. Pulling out Maze’s pokeball you let out the Mimikyu that cooed at you and lightly touched your arm with a dark tendril. You flinched as Maze let out a distressed noise trying to encourage you to go faster._

_“It’s okay Maze” You said shakily making your way down the dark path with your Mimikyu by your side, you stumbled and Dotty popped out of her pokeball to help you walk down the dark path by letting your body lean against her a little. “Thanks Dotty” You mumbled as the three of you finally made it to Leon’s house._

_Maze used a tendril to ring the doorbell and then knock on the door rapidly, you heard a soft “I’m coming” that sounded like Leon’s Mum as she shuffled to the door. She let out a loud gasp as she saw the state you were in. saying your name softly in shock and quickly helped you into the house. “What happened” She asked as you began sobbing._

_“He’s hurting my Mum!” you cried as the kind woman tried to calm you down, you didn’t hear the tired groans of Leon shuffling down the stairs to see what his mother and grandparents were worrying over as you sat their sobbing, they gently wrapped your arm saying that it thankfully was not broken just badly bruised as his mother got you an ice pack for your cheek you kept crying._

_“P-Please” you wheezed as Leon stood in the kitchen doorway with a shocked look on his face “Y-You need to help my Mum” You sobbed. “He’s hurting her,he’s hurting her” You repeated as the adults in the room tried to comfort you. Leon’s grandfather dialed the local police as you cried._

_As soon as he shook out of his daze he rushed over to you calling your name. “Who did this to you” He was crying as he cradled your face, tears streaming down both your faces as he held you while his mother tried to calm the both of you._

_“Is there someone you want us to call?” She asked as you slowly nodded your head._

_“Uncle Rosie please” You sniffled as all of them nodded their heads trying to reach the chairman while Leon clung to you and you clung back the best you could._

\-------

You shot up gasping as you shakily looked around the room tears streaming down your face as you panicked until you realized you were in Leon’s living room, the telly glowed with the play menu for the movie you both had been watching. 

You tried to calm your breathing by putting a hand over your mouth as you repeated that you were safe in your head. You heard Leon groan sitting up as you tried to muffle your crying, it was just a bad dream you didn’t need to have him worrying about you. You rubbed your eyes with the sleeve of the sweater you had changed into before heading over to his house. You were quietly thankful that you changed into a more comfortable outfit as it made it a little easier to try and ground yourself then if you were in your formal business attire.

“Nnn Sweets what’s wrong?” He asked tiredly, sitting up as he blinked a few times before looking at you worriedly. He saw that you were crying and slowly wrapped his arms around you trying to calm you down as he patted your head tiredly mumbling comforting things to you.

“Shh I got you Sweets, you’re safe I won’t let anyone hurt you again” He said calmly holding you as you tried to calm down. Your breaths were shaky as he held you closer, humming a little as he nuzzled your face with his, his facial hair rubbing along your face as you slowly began calming down. You clung onto him as if he was going to disappear a sigh passed your lips as you hid your face in his neck. You inhaled his scent deeply feeling calm and safe as you had as a child.

“Let’s get you to bed okay sweets” Leon said as you nodded your head, he picked you up carefully as you still clung to him, your head buried in his shoulder as you noticed how different he was from the boy you had been forced to leave.

He was taller and far more muscular than the thin build he used to have when he was ten. You sighed heavily as you clung to him. At least he still wore the same dumb baseball caps that would probably something that would never change unfortunately.

He softly placed you in his bed as you clung to him when he moved to leave. “Stay please” You held onto his wrist with tired eyes as he blushed and nodded his head moving to the other side of his bed. 

The position mirrors what the two of you used to do as kids, him holding you hand softly comforting you from demons that he couldn’t fight, you let out a content sigh feeling safer then you had in a long time.

“I missed this” You quietly mumbled as Leon made an inquisitive noise before you continued. “I missed being like this with you” You said tiredly as your grip on his hand tightened.

“I missed you so much” You had tears in your eyes before they fluttered closed and you fell back to sleep, his arm wrapped around your waist as he gave a light kiss to your forehead.

"I missed you too Sweets"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second flashback recap  
> \- the man (who is your father) is drunk and hurts your arm  
> \- Your mother comes home from work and shoves him away from you and tells you to go to Leon's  
> \- Maze (Your Mimikyu) and Dotty (your Indeedee) both help you get to Leon's house after they are let out from their pokeballs  
> \- You make it to Leon's house where his mother looks at your injuries and his grandfather calls the cops  
> -Leon comes down stairs to try and help console you  
> \- Leon's mum asks you if you want her to call anyone and you ask her to call your Uncle Rose.  
> recap over
> 
> Your pokemon  
> Corsola (Galar version): Sleepy  
> Indeedee: Dotty  
> Mimikyu: Maze


	4. Chapter 4

Your day was going by in a haze as you kept remembering the events that happened in the office the other day as well as Leon comforting you after a nightmare. You were flustered, you wanted him but you felt that you couldn’t, but at the same time you couldn’t say no. You were wearing a turtleneck sweater today of course Leon pouted when he saw you covering the mark he made on your neck he understood why though, portion of him just wished he could show you off more.

You heard Leon sighing for what felt like the hundredth time as your eye twitched. “Is there something wrong, Chairman?” You said abruptly, still doing your work as you saw Leon nod from the corner of your eye. “There is something wrong, Sweets” He stated sighing, “My lovely soulmate admitted that she loved me the other day, but she is still unwilling to let me be affectionate” He sighed again while you frowned, rolling your eyes. 

“I won’t condon PDA during work hours… however I can come over again if you’d like… Leon” You said with a blush as his expression lit up. 

“Really Sweets!” He exclaimed “You’ll come over again tonight” He was beaming at you with a slight blush on his cheeks as he chuckled happily “I’m so glad”

You sighed as you watched him happily go through his paperwork before returning to yours. You glanced at the bed you had set up for Sleepy beside your desk, the pale coral pokemon looked happy too as you sighed.

Of course you had some things to deal with such as the Fossil professor that said you could call her Bones needed your help getting a certain Cara Liss scientist to stop producing the current Galar fossil pokemon. You sighed as you began writing a very formal but very stern email.

You managed to do your other work not noticing it was lunch and Leon was walking over to your desk. He lightly placed his hand on your desk leaning down to look at you . “Is there something you need, Chairman?” You asked glancing over the ticket sales for Milo’s current matches and the start of Nessa’s and Kabu’s sales, You were trying to calculate worker wages as Leon shifted your tablet causing you to look up with a frown. “Chairman I was busy with tha-mmm” You blushed as he kissed you closing your eyes before you abruptly pulled away. “I said no PDA during work hours” You frowned as he chuckled cupping your face with one hand, an amused grin on his face.

“But Sweets” He said cheerfully “You’re supposed to take a mandatory lunch break right now, so this isn’t work hours” He grinned as your cheeks flushed you were about to counter his argument, but it was too late as his lips locked with yours. 

You closed your eyes letting out unintentional quiet noises, you felt his grin against your lips as you flushed leaning over your own desk slightly, his hands cupping your face.

Your head was spinning as your hands shifted to his arms from something to grip onto as you tilted your head and opened your mouth. Leon hummed happily as you continued to make soft noises letting him know you were enjoying his attention thoroughly.  
Until the office door slammed open, Hop standing there in all his glory as you and Leon quickly separated. “HEY LEE…. what are you guys doing?” Hop asked tilting his head as both you and Leon were blushing and looking away from each other.

“Nothing much Bro what can I do for you?” Leon asked with a chuckle as Hop tilted his head in confusion. “Well Mum wanted me to remind you to come home for dinner tonight seeing as you haven’t visited in a while… but is that lipstick on your mouth?” Hop asked as Leon and you both froze. You quickly pulled out your make-up wipes again and tossed the pack at Leon who promptly cleaned his face with the wipe. 

“Ha what are you talking about Hop” Leon said as Hop looked between the two of you before blinking a few times. 

“Were you guys snogging before I came in here?” Hop asked glancing between both your red faces as you both rapidly shook your heads. 

“No Hop why would you think that?” You said laughing nervously as you heard Leon chuckle.

“We would never do that during office hours where someone could easily walk in, we are too professional for that” Leon added as you nodded your head. Hop shrugged.

“Alright whatever you two say, oh hey Mum told me to also invite you” Hop said, turning to you with a grin. “She said ‘Invite Sweets too I practically helped raise the child and she has yet to visit me the nerve’, she was kinda hurt, I dunno why though I don’t remember you living with us at all” Hop said tilting his head as you sighed.

“That was before you were born dear, I moved away the year before” You stated as Hop nodded his head. 

“Alright then, well see you both at dinner then, make sure he doesn’t get lost Ma’am” Hop said as you gave the kid a mock salute before he ran off. 

“So I guess we can’t continue this later” Leon said with a heavy sigh as you snorted.

\------------

_Your Uncle stepped into the house the next morning with a smile on his face that you could tell didn’t reach his eyes as he knelt down before you, his secretary behind him. He let out a heavy sigh._

_“Don’t worry dear your Mother is safe, she’s in the hospital right now, but I can bring you to her later” He smiled ruffling your hair as you sniffled. Leon had been sent to his room by his mother, it was you and a bunch of adults, Leon’s mum gave you a soft smile before you turned back to Rose._

_“Is she going to be okay Uncle Rosie” You asked, fidgeting with your shirt, it was Leon’s and was a little big on you despite having your own clothes over at his house you felt more comfortable and safe wearing his shirt. The older man let out a heavy sigh._

_“She’ll be fine… however both you and my sister will have to go away for a bit” He said as Leon’s mum stepped closer._

_“What do you mean Rose she’ll have to go away, she’s my boy’s soulmate how long is a while” She had a frown on her face as Rose sighed looking at you worriedly before giving Leon’s mum a look that caused her expression to drop._

_“You mean they” She began to say but stopped herself looking at you worriedly._

_“I have a team looking as well as the police and I have people stationed with my sister however they both are not safe here for a while” Rose ruffled your hair as you frowned._

_“Can I come back and see Leon Uncle Rosie?” You asked as he looked down, placing a firm hand on your shoulder._

_“If we get what we need to get done quickly then yes of course” He smiled at you comfortingly but you felt an uncomfortable feeling in your gut as you made eye contact with him._

_“When am I leaving?” You asked as Leon’s Mum gave Rose a look as he sighed ruffling your hair before standing up._

_“As soon as possible” You froze as you looked up at him “So I am going to need you to pack up your things from here okay?” You slowly nodded your head slowly walking up the stairs as you heard Leon’s mum and Rose start whispering between the two of them._

_Your legs felt like lead as you opened Leon’s door eyes looking down as Leon turned to you with a bright smile. “How’s your Mum?” he walked over to you as he began to look worried when you said nothing to him but walked to the drawer that had your clothes in it taking your backpack that was here and stuffing your things into your bag with a sniffle._

_Leon called your name worriedly as he grabbed your shoulder “What did he say, why are you packing your bag with your things” He looked worriedly at you as you turned to him with a sniffle._

_“I-I have t-to go” You tried not to cry as he looked at you with tears and a broken ‘what’ slipped past his lips as you turned to finish packing your bag. Rubbing your eyes, you stood up and began walking back down stairs, your pokeballs in your pockets as Leon was hot on your heels._  
_“Wait what do you mean you’re leaving, we made a promise” He said as you walked over to Rosie sniffling about to say you were ready to go but Leon clung onto you. “Did I do something wrong, I’m sorry” He was crying which made you start crying as you turned and clung onto him._

_“No you did nothing wrong Lee” You sniffled “I have to g-go they said I’m not s-safe” You wheezed while Leon sobbed._

_“But I promised to protect you” He clung tighter until his mother came over._

_“Leon you have to let go” She said softly her own eyes were red as you sniffled loudly while Leon fought against his mother’s hold saying your name as one of your hands was taken in your uncle’s grasp._

_You reached your hand out to Leon with tears in your eyes saying his name back to him as your Uncle took you to a Corviknight taxi that had been waiting for you Leon burst out his door as you both got in the taxi and it took off the ground._

_He screamed your name as you shouted his back at him as he chased after you until he tripped. You started sobbing, gripping your chest tightly not seeing Leon on the ground curled into a ball holding on to his own chest sobbing like you were._

\---------

You felt awkward as the last time you were here you and Leon had basically been traumatized due to your separation among other things that took years of therapy for you to cope with, but here you were holding onto Leon’s hand tightly as memories of that day flashed by your eyes. You felt him squeeze your hand back as you turned to look at him he had a soft smile on his face.

“You know if you're uncomfortable I’m sure Mum won’t be mad if we left, I can explain to her” Leon said looking at you with a soft look rubbing your hand with his thumb as he noticed you trying to avoid looking in the direction of your old home. 

“It’s fine Leon, this is why I went to therapy” You stated bluntly as he looked worriedly at you before sighing and shaking his head. 

“If you are sure” he said as you both walked into the door. 

You were shocked by how the house looked so much like how you left, it was shocking really. You blinked a few times looking around noticing details that had not been there when you were younger, things that related to Leon’s time as Champion, new family photos that had Hop as he grew and as Leon developed into the man next to you. You took in the newer details helping you to not remember the one bad thing that happened here among all your good memories that you shared with Leon. You heard feet thumping down the stairs as Hop stood before the two of you with a grin on his face. “You made it!” He exclaimed while Leon sighed. 

“You’re making it sound like we weren’t coming” Leon said with a frown as Hop grinned. 

“We’ll if you were leading the way I am sure it would have taken you hours Lee” He grinned while Leon looked offended as Hop then turned to you. 

“It’s a good thing you decided to come, he’s now on time and his dinner won’t get cold” Hop chuckled while Leon sighed. You covered your mouth to hide you giggle until a familiar figure stepped into the room, wiping her hands on her apron until she looked up at you with shock. 

Leon’s mother said your name as she ran over and hugged you, Hop looked confused while Leon looked amused. 

“Look at you, you’ve grown so wonderfully” She beamed at you as you noticed she looked slightly older then you memories of the woman, a small smile was on your face. 

“Hello Ma’am it’s lovely to see you” You stated as she scoffed. 

“You don’t need to call me Ma’am Sweets” She stated with a soft smile, “I basically helped raise you till you were ten dear, also I am pretty much your mother-in-law minus the fact the two of you are not married yet” She grabbed your hand pulling you into the dinning room and pulling out a chair for you before shooing Leon into the chair next to you. 

“Now let’s eat, you have to tell me all about Kalos and how you’ve been all these years” She stated smiling as you blushed a little nodding your head not seeing the soft look Leon was giving you.

\------------

_Your mother and you stood before Rose at the airport, he was going over a few things with her as you stared at the bracelet Leon gave you lightly tracing a finger over the charizard and baseball cap charms. Your chest still hurts as you fight the urge to cry._

_You were dazed until Rose walked over to you with a small smile and a pokeball._

_“I know this is way before your birthday, but since I might not be able to see you for a while here, it’s a Mawile, I know this will be tough but with all your pokemon and your mum with you I’m sure you’ll be fine, if you need any help you can call me at anytime.” He gave you a said smile as you mutely nodded your head taking the ball._

_Your Mum came over and grabbed your hand a soft smile on her face as she looked down at you. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you again Sweetie okay?” She said as you nodded your head. “We are going to be fine, we just have to stay in Kalos for a little while alright” she looked at you with a worried look as you numbly nodded your head. You looked at your Uncle with a serious look on your face as you clenched your fist._

_“Uncle Rose” You said as the two adults looked worriedly at you. “Please endorse Leon for the gym challenge, he’ll make a great champion, and I promised him I’d ask you” You sniffled as he nodded his head._

_Living in Kalos wasn’t easy for you, other kids made fun of some of your pokemon mainly sleepy since they were not the ‘usual’ bright pink hue. You missed Leon so much._

_Your Uncle however did endorse Leon like you had asked which made you glad that he could live out his dream. Your mum managed to find you recordings of his battles so you could watch them after school. You couldn’t fulfill your promise to watch them live, but you would still support him from where you were and cheer him on._

_Eventually you filled the time you’d have spent with Leon training your pokemon and studying. You had given Sleepy an Everstone since they didn’t want to evolve. You would study, train and watch Leon battle. He then got to the Champion cup._

_Your fists were clenched as you watched him take down the gym leaders and then finally stand before the current champ. “Come on Lee I know you can do it” You said to the screen while your mother put your dinner in front of you._

_Your eyes were glued to the screen as the current Champ was on their last pokemon, Leon’s Charizard stood tall as you gulped “Come on you can do it you two” It was an intense battle. Blows were exchanged until Charizard let out a mighty cry while the current champion's last pokemon fainted._

_You sat in shock until you let out a cry of victory. “HE DID IT!” You shouted as your mother ran over and stared in shock as Leon struck the same pose he showed you when you were kids. You both held each other as you cheered. You had tears running down your face._

\-----------

Leon smiled as you helped his mother do the dishes saying it was the least you could do seeing as she had fed you, Leon stared lovingly at you, he pictured this so often, only it was just you and him in his home at Wyndon after the both of you ate together. He sighed leaning his head on his palm while Hop tilted his head. 

“What’s up with you Lee” Hop asked as Leon shook his head motioning for the younger brother to not worry about it. Leon kept picturing you with a ring on your finger, he wasn’t joking when he said the only thing stopping him from popping the question was not having a ring that he deemed good enough.

He sighed again as you and his mother came back, Leon sat up getting ready to leave until his mother gave him a mischievous smile. “So when can I expect grandchildren?” She bluntly stated as Leon choked while your eyes were wide. 

“Mum you can’t just ask that” Leon said as his mother stared at him blankly. “We’re not even married, I haven’t proposed or anything” He stated as his mother rolled her eyes. 

“You think your father and I were married before I was pregnant with you” She raised a brow as Leon gasped and covered Hop’s ears. 

“Mum there is a child in the room” Leon stated while Hop looked confused his mother rolled her eyes again.

You giggled a little at Leon’s outrage while Hop was trying to wiggle free of his brother’s hold.

“We’ll at least tell me when the wedding is, I need to know when to tell your grandma to start knitting baby blankets and little socks” She said as Leon looked at you worriedly before looking at his mother. 

“We aren’t at that stage yet” He said through clenched teeth as his mother blinked a few times before a look of realization came across her face. 

“You mean… I would have thought you’d have done that by now” She said as Leon groaned loudly before letting go of Hop and grabbing your hand. 

“We’re leaving, lovely dinner see you later!” Leon said quickly as his cheeks were red as he dragged you from his house you giggled behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your pokemon  
> Corsola (Galar version): Sleepy  
> Indeedee: Dotty  
> Mimikyu: Maze  
> Mawile: ???


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where the implied smut tag comes into effect, I TRIED WRITING SMUT AND IT WAS BAD SO I TOOK IT OUT.  
> But I left the aftercare, BECAUSE NO ONE ON THIS SITE WRITES IT, JUST CAUSE YOUR WRITING 'Vanilla' DON'T MEAN THAT SOMEONE DOESN'T NEED SOME HARD CORE CUDDLIN AND LOVIN. =A= YA'LL MISSING THE QUALITY FLUFFY TIMES.  
> Though there are authors in other fandoms and in the pokemon fandom too who write chef kiss worthy aftercare/ pillow talk, and I applaud, I JUST WANT MORE CUDDLES AFTER SEX GUYS OKAY IT'S ADORABLE.  
> Any ways thanks for reading my Ted Talk  
> Anyways you can skip this chapter if you want, not much happens =3= I JUST WANTED TO WRITE LEON FLUFF OKAY.  
> Both he and reader-chan/sweets deserve it guys.

You stared at the screen a detective show way playing off of Venonatflix, Leon’s arm was around your shoulder as he had done the cheesy yawn and wrapped your arm around the girl trick. However you had a strange feeling in your chest as you kept looking at Leon’s face, mainly his lips. You both had been a little too busy and too tired to make out lately, but maybe today was the day.

You tilted your head up a blush on your face as you planted a soft kiss on Leon’s jaw. He glanced at you from the corner of his eye as you planted more kisses on his face but never touched his lips. He grinned as he quickly turned his head as you went to kiss him again only to have your lips touching against his. You blushed as Leon paused the show and grabbed you placing you in his lap. 

“Need something sweet, Sweets?” He asked a grin on his face as you blushed nodding your head slowly. His grin widened “All you had to do was ask” Leon stated as he kissed you again. He didn’t waste time asking permission to invade your mouth as your tongues danced a bit before you submitted. You felt him pull your body closer to his as you let out soft sounds. He broke the kiss so you could catch your breath but started kissing your neck, leaving little marks as you panted and moaned softly. 

“L-Leon” You said softly before it turned into a soft moan as he lightly nibble on your ear. He leaned back to take in your disheveled appearance as you whined at him. His lips returned to yours passionately. You shifted in his lap, an uncomfortable feeling was in your body as Leon broke the kiss again to look at you. 

He panted. “Do you want to continue this in the bedroom?” He asked as your cheeks burned, you contemplated for a little while before nodding your head. Leon smiled brightly as he wrapped your legs around his waist, his hands under your bottom as he carried you to his room.

You softly peppered kisses around his face with a content sigh as you both made your way to his room. Your cheeks were flushed as he let out happy hums of contentment glad to be as close to you as he was.

He gently placed you down onto his bed, your legs unwrapped from his hips as you looked up at him with a blush. “I um never did anything like this before Leon'' You looked away while Leon smiled softly down at you as he was propped up above you.

“It’s okay Sweets, we don’t have to do anything else if you’re not comfortable with it, we can just kiss some more if you’d like” He gave you a soft smile that made your heart swell from the sheer adoration in his face.

“I...I want to if it's you” You said quietly with a blush looking up at him with half lidded eyes. His eyes widened, he let out a flustered sound, his face red. you blinked a few times. 

“Did I say something wrong?” You asked a worried look on your face as he quickly shook his head. “No Sweets your fine, just give me a sec” He looked down at you, both his hands on either side of your head gripping the sheets while you blushed.

He let out a shaky breath as he leaned down. Lips pressed against yours as he took one of his hands to cup the side of your face. You closed your eyes and gripped the back of his shirt.

You both continued like this for a while, breaking apart for air every so often would result in Leon kissing your neck. You eventually began fidgeting though and tugged on Leon’s shirt giving him an embarrassed look as you tugged his shirt up a little glancing at his abs with a blush. 

He gave you a grin before tugging his shirt off so you could ogle him. Your cheeks were red as you looked him over. You blinked a few times as you felt him tug on your shirt, he raised his brows at you while you sighed heavily before giving in and taking your top off. Of course when your soulmark for him came on display he softly kissed your stomach while you blushed. After your shirt was removed completely and he felt like your mark had been kissed enough he sat back a little to look at you with a soft look.

“Well don’t you look like a treat Sweets?” Leon said, grinning as he began kissing some of your exposed skin while toying with one of the straps on your bra. He paused as he noticed the small chain necklace you were wearing. Of course it hung low enough to have the charms on it covered by your shirt when you wore one. He gently ran his fingers over the four familiar charms. Your cheeks a bright red as you look away from him. 

“You kept these charms after all these years” He said with a soft look on his face as he smiled at you while nodding your head. 

“Of course I did” You said with a blush “You gave them to me.” His cheeks went a bright red color as he buried his face against your neck before leaning back and hovering above you with his arms caging you against the bed. A look that could only be described as pure adoration went across his face.

“One more chance, you sure you are okay with doing this, you can tell me to stop at any time and I’ll back off” Leon said as your cheeks burned as your brain said screw it. You unclipped your bra and took your leggings and panties off causing Leon to make a choking noise again as you lay back down with your arms open. 

“I want you, let’s do it” you were embarrassed going to cover yourself with your arms as Leon took off his pants and went back on top of you with a soft look. 

“We’ll take it slowly okay?”

You nodded your head at him.

\--------------

You were naked and panting after messing around with Leon your face was flush as you glanced over at him lying beside you trying to catch his breath.

“Give me a sec Sweets, I’ll get a towel for you, or do you want a bath?” Leon asked as you looked over at him with a blush, your hips were sore but that was a given seeing as this was your first time. 

“Um can we take a bath… I didn’t think this would be that sweaty” You said as chills went up your spine from the cooling sweat along your body. He chuckled before nodding his head.

“Of course, I’ll get the bath started you just stay here okay” He said as you nodded your head giving him a thumbs up while turning onto your side to watch him walk to his bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. 

A few minutes later you heard water running as he walked back out. “The bath is filling up, I’m going to grab some new sheets quickly and we should be ready to go” He grinned at you placing a kiss on your tired face before going off to grab new sheets, which you were glad for seeing as you didn’t want to sleep in the bed as it was.

\------------

Leon put you in the Bath with a happy hum kissing your forehead again as you let out a tired noise. 

“Don’t worry Sweets, you can go to sleep in a bit ,okay?” He said as you nodded your head. 

He slipped into the bath behind you and began to gently wash your hair, his own long mane was put up in a ponytail to keep out of the way. He was happily washing you as you fought hard to not fall asleep against him, your eyes closing as you nod your head almost falling asleep before your head would shoot up abruptly and then proceed to repeat the trend. Leon let out a soft chuckle as he rinsed your hair. 

“You can relax Sweets, I got you” He said with a soft smile beginning to scrub the rest of your body with a washcloth and some nice smelling soap, it was a citrus smell and you didn’t mind it. You leaned your body fully against Leon as you relaxed against his care, slowly drifting off to sleep as you heard him humming slightly.

\--------

Your eyes opened as you tried to sit up Leon tightening his grip on you as you slowly woke up. You were wearing one of Leon’s shirts, it looked like one of his merch ones from when he was Champion but it was very large on you. Your eyes widened, turning to the purple haired male who grumbled a little. 

“Leon” You said worriedly as you shook his shoulder “Leon we’re late” You began shaking him some more as he groaned his gold eyes fluttering open. 

“I called in,” He said sleepily as you looked at him blankly. 

“What do you mean you called in Leon, we can’t just call in, and I have a meeting with Oleana later today” You said as he tightened his grip on your waist before he propped his head up with his other hand, leaning his face on his fist as he looked at you with a frown.

“Sweets I called in for the League and Oleana, you wouldn’t be able to do much today” He stated as you looked at him blankly “You can’t just call in because we did… you know” You blushed as Leon grinned sitting up to kiss you. 

“You mean because we had sex Sweets” He said with a chuckle as your cheeks got redder. 

“Yes that Leon we can’t call in sick because of that” You said as he raised a brow at you. 

“Do you want to try getting out of bed then” He said as he grinned while you frowned at him.

Sure your lower body ached but that meant nothing right. Nope wrong your legs were shaky and the only thing stopping your body from slamming on the ground was Leon quickly grabbing you and pulling you back into the bed. 

“So do you see why I called in?” He stated smuggly while you scowled, arms crossed as he chuckled and kissed your cheek. 

“I’ll go get you something to eat, don’t try going anywhere” He said as you pouted in his large comfy bed cursing Leon out for his stamina and fairly large sized member for causing you this embarrassment. 

“Wait how did you call Oleana!” You shouted from your position on the bed as you waited for a reply hearing him shuffling around the kitchen and making something. 

“I used your phone, why?” Leon shouted back as you paled, grabbing the device and looking at the new texts. 

**To: You**  
From Oleana  
I look forward to knowing when your wedding shall be, I suggest sooner rather than later. 

You groaned loudly covering your face, you were not looking forward to seeing her smug face tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people get upset for me not writing smut... Maybe I'll practice who knows


	6. Chapter 6

You were sitting at your desk sighing heavily looking at the remaining challenger list you sighed, it was not as impressive as two years ago, however there is much to be said about the young girl Oleana had chosen. Her name was Amelia and she had a very determined face during everyone of her battles, she was clearly the fan favorite for this year but there were a few good ones left, hopefully they wouldn’t be completely decimated by Gordie, Marnie, and Raihan as last years challengers had been. 

You tapped your finger against your desk. Leon was currently out of office saying he had some important league business to attend to, you didn’t see how Hop could have been a part of it, but who were you to judge maybe they just wanted an excuse to hang out. The gym challenge was going pretty smoothly if you do say so yourself seeing as you were probably the only reason that Leon was not overwhelmed and struggling. He owed you a raise, or at least a sequel to the last time you were at his house.

You flushed thinking about what had happened lightly patting your cheeks and shaking your head as Dotty gave you a smug look while you scoffed at her. “Stop reading into my emotions Dotty” You said with a frown crossing your arms. She beamed up at you clearly happy to sense something positive. You lightly pat her head with a sigh as you turned back to your work.

You were typing on your tablet until your cell phone rang. You quickly answered with a hello followed by your name until you heard a soft laugh that you knew very well.

“Sweetie I thought your last name would be changed by now” She chuckled while you sighed continuing to do your work while responding to your mother. 

“Mum I am more professional than that and you know it” You stated bluntly as she giggled at you. 

“Oh I know you are very professional, I also know you have a horrible time saying no to Leon” She giggled again “I am surprised he didn’t try to marry you when you first came back, he was so smitten with you back then” She rambled for a while as you sighed in a good naturedly manner. When she was finished you decided to respond. 

“He said he hasn’t found a good enough ring yet, or at least that’s what he tells me” You were playing with a necklace that you always had hidden under your clothes, some familiar charms from a bracelet that you outgrew were on it.

Your mother sighed. “You haven’t seen him have you sweetie” Your mother said worriedly as you instantly knew the him she was speaking of. 

“No Mum, Oleana promised me that he was still in jail for what he did, and if he does get out well I already have a restraining order against him” You said in a serious tone as your mother let out a heavy sigh of relief. 

“Good, good, your living with Leon right?” She asked as you frowned.

“Not currently, we both haven’t really thought about living together much yet” You said while your mother gasped before humming. 

“I understand wanting to be independent Sweetie, but you know I would feel better if you were staying together with someone strong and dependable… like Leon” She stated as you groaned looking over as Leon entered the room with a smug grin as you waved at him before responding to your mother. 

“Mum I can look out for myself I don’t need to live with Leon, were going at a slow pace you know” You glanced over at Leon who was now looking nervous all of the sudden as you tilted your head in confusion mouthing a ‘what’s wrong’ at him as he rapidly shook his head causing you to frown. 

“I bet you are over at his house a lot more than your own” She said as you scoffed. 

“Pff what no I spend time at my own house why would you think I’m at his house all the time, of course I spend time at my house” You heard no response from you mother while Leon gave you a deadpan look.

“Anyways I have some important League things to look at I have to go talk to you later” You hung up on your mother sighing heavily as Leon chuckled. 

“So taking it slow is having sex at my house got it” He chuckled as you blushed. 

“Sir we are on the clock” You said with a blush turning away to look back at your work while Leon kept chuckling. 

“I mean you are hardly at your apartment anymore” Leon said with a smile as you sighed heavily giving him a deadpan look. 

“What are you suggesting, Chairman?” You asked as Leon smiled happily at you standing from his desk and walking over to yours. You had a folder at the ready to block his face if he tried to kiss you during work hours.

“I was thinking since you are hardly at your apartment, and you know how high rent is in Wyndon that maybe” He leaned forward a slightly nervous look on his face “You’d like to move in with me” He lost a little confidence as you looked at him blankly. “I mean you don’t have to, I just thought since my house is big enough” He looked out of his element, it made a small smile appear on your face causing Leon to frown slightly. 

“You’re enjoying how much I’m worrying over your answer” He said as you hummed looking back at your paperwork. 

“Well you question isn’t really a business one so I’ll have to answer it later” You said smugly as he pouted at you leaning down closer to your face. 

“Sweets I don’t like you dodging my questions you know” He said tilting his head slightly before you shoved the file folder between the two of you. 

“Sorry Chairman it is currently still work hours, we have another thirty-minutes left, I’m sure you can wait” You said as he pouted further throwing his hands in the air as he walked back over to his desk to sulk and sigh heavily for the next thirty minutes. 

\-----------

You attempted to pack your things quickly, putting your pokemon in their pokeballs and stuffing the paperwork you wanted to take home into your bag. 

You almost made it to the door until Leon cornered you against it, a pout on his face as you held back the urge to giggle. He had you caged against the door both his hands on either side of you as you looked up at him.

“Come one sweets if it’s a no then just be honest with me” Leon said, pouting as you sighed, shaking your head a little at his antics.

“Of course I’ll move in with you Leon” You placed your hand against his cheek a small smile on your face as Leon’s face got a red tint on his cheeks as he leaned into your touch.

“Really?” He asked a hopeful tone in his voice as you sighed and nodded your head. He let out a happy ‘Woo’ before leaning down and stealing a kiss.

“Oh thank goodness I was really worried Sweets, now I can have you all to myself all of the time” He hugged you tightly as you gripped the back of his jacket with a slight blush on your cheeks.

“Of course Leon, after all this makes it easier for when you forget to do paperwork” You stated bluntly as Leon froze a frown on his face as he looked at you. 

“Come on Sweets you wouldn’t do that to your future Hubby would you” Leon looked at you blinking his eyes at you as you stared blankly at him. 

“Just remember to do your work and we won’t have problems” You said, placing a kiss on his nose before trying to shuffle out of his grip. 

“Now let me go, I have to pack things again” You stated as Leon frowned some more.

“What, we’re not going to celebrate with an encore performance for what happened two days ago” He was pouting as you continued to give him a blank look.

“No, firstly we should celebrate after I move in and secondly I have important work to do tomorrow I can’t afford a repeat performance” You stated bluntly with a slight blush on your cheeks as Leon tried hiding his face in your shoulder. 

“Sweets are you at least going to come over today?” He pouted as you frowned. 

“No I don’t trust my willpower against your whims after hours, like I said I have important things to do” You gave him a serious look as he frowned. 

\-------------

He had been texting you constantly as you sat in your apartment packing up the minimal things you had unpacked throughout the small living space, your four pokemon helping you by carrying some small things and putting them into your boxes. Of course your Mawile Daze sat on the sofa sulking. 

“Come on Daze you’ll like it at Leon’s he has much more space” You said with a pout as the steel-fairy type continued to pout on your couch. You sighed with a frown on your face.

“I’ll get you some Poke-Puffs when we are all settled there” You said with a hopeful look as Daze huffed and hopped off the couch to go to another part of the apartment to sulk. You frowned a little, Daze was your only pokemon to not meet Leon and from the looks of it they never wanted to either. Seeing as whenever Leon appeared in the office they’d go right back into their ball. Daze was also your pokemon that was adjusting the worst to living in Galar seeing as you had all your other pokemon except for them while you were in Galar.  
You sighed heavily continuing to pack your things, you’d have to get into contact with your landlord about you moving out soon and Of course update your residency again.

You smiled softly at the thought of living together with Leon, a warm feeling bubbled up in your chest. 

This was going to be great.


	7. Chapter 7

You frowned as Leon had you pinned against his couch he grinned from above you as he looked down at you. “Now can we celebrate” He asked with a large grin as you sighed. 

“Leon we have to unpack my things and take what we don’t need to a second-hand shop” You stated as he pouted at you. 

“But Sweets” He looked at you pleadingly “Can I just have one kiss then?” He asked softly as you sighed and nodded your head. He beamed at you as he leaned down.

It started off sweet and innocent one peck which then led to two. Which then led to him licking your lips as you opened your mouth for him wrapping your arms around his neck as you were kissing him back just as intensely. A blush formed on your cheeks as you let out a couple moans. Leon moved away from your mouth kissing down your neck as he slowly unbuttoned your blouse showing off the bra you were wearing, it was plain and simple due to you wearing a white blouse.

He kissed down your chest a sly grin on his face as you blushed.

It was promptly wiped off though when Daze used a soft bite on Leon’s arm. Both you and Leon stared at each other in shock for a beat until you sat up and worked the large maw off of Leon’s arm while Daze grumbled.

“Daze why would you bite Leon?” You asked as the pokemon promptly walked away after you freed Leon the ex-champ laughed good naturedly while you frowned. “Daze come back here, how did you get out of your ball?” You called back to the grumpy Mawile before Leon sighed and grabbed your arm. 

“It’s okay Sweets don’t worry about it” He said while you frowned looking at his arm, you know Daze didn’t bite hard since his arm would be missing if they did, but he still had cuts from the incident. 

“We should patch that up for you, I’ll go get the first aid kit, you stay here” You said quickly standing and making your way to the bathroom to grab the kit from under the sink. A sigh passed your lips as you frowned. You didn’t know why Daze didn’t like Leon, the rest of your pokemon were fine with him seeing as two of them had been caught for you by him and Sleepy had been with you since you were four. You let out another sigh making your way back to Leon. 

“I am so sorry about Daze, they’re usually not like this” You had a frown on your face as you disinfected the small cuts on his arm before wrapping a bandage around his arm. He smiled at you, grabbing your chin to tilt your face towards his.

“Hey it’s not your fault, they’re probably just protective of you right?” Leon said as you slowly nodded your head. He pressed a light kiss against your lips before kissing your forehead. “I’m sure Daze will get used to me soon, did you get them in Kalos” Leon asked as you shook your head. 

“No Rose gave me Daze as a gift before I left” You said as Leon nodded his head.

\------------

_You had been crying for weeks since you came to Kalos your mother tried to console you but the pain wouldn’t leave. Everytime you closed your eyes you would hear Leon’s final cry of your name. Your Mum had been taking care of all you pokemon for you while you were busy crying, she had gotten a job that paid well but required less hours so she could be home with you more. It would have made you happy except the one person you would joyfully tell that to was not here._

_You sniffled as you heard your door open. “I’m not hungry Mum” You mumbled into your pillow as you heard shuffling coming towards you. You sighed heavily. “I said I’m not-” You spun around to tell your mother off but there was a black and cream pokemon standing by your bed trying to climb up quietly._

_“Um hello?” You tilted your head as the pokemon let out a shocked chirp jumping and slipping. “Oh no are you okay, do you need help getting up?” You asked as the pokemon blushed, turning their head away. You wiped your eyes on your sleeve before hopping off your bed and grabbing a step stool that you had for Maze and Dotty. Sleepy could just float onto the bed._

_“Here you go, you're the pokemon that Uncle Rose gave me right?” You asked tilting your head as the Mawile nodded theirs causing you to give a weak smile at them. “Sorry I never met you before this I was just so upset from moving, but that was wrong” You sighed as you looked at the pokemon that sat next to you. “I’ve been a bad trainer to you...Leon would be disappointed in me for that” You said with a heavy sigh looking down at your bed while the Mawile looked at you worriedly before shaking one of its hands in front of you and making noises as if it was trying to distract you from your sad thoughts. You giggled a little at it’s antics before sighing.  
“Thank you, I needed that, I need to be a better trainer to you and everyone” You said standing up and patting the Mawile’s head before hopping off your bed. “I think I’m going to call you Daze” You said with a smile as the pokemon chirped happily at you before following you off the bed._

_“Now let’s go get some dinner Daze”_

\-----------

Daze was ignoring you and it hurt, they had been with you since you began living in Kalos and you had no idea why they were mad and how to fix it. Leon could tell it was stressing you out to see your pokemon that you were so close to avoiding you.

“Daze I got your favorite Poke-puffs from a cafe in Circhester” You said to the Mawile who gave you a small glance before turning away from you. You frowned further but gave your other three pokemon their Poke-puffs putting the rest of them in the fridge since you bought some for Leon’s pokemon too. 

You looked at Daze with a worried look on your face. “Did I do something wrong, Daze?” You asked as the pokemon looked away from you and walked away. You frowned while Dotty came over and looked at you with a worried face. 

“I’m fine Dotty” You said with a weak smile looking back over to where Daze went with a worried look. Sleepy floated over to you, bumping you hand with it’s face as it chirped at you in concern. You sighed heavily as you held onto the coral pokemon. 

“I just don’t know what to do guys, I thought Daze didn’t like Leon, but do they hate me now?” You pondered out loud with a frown on your face.

\------------

_“Hiya sweetie how was- OH MY GOODNESS WHAT HAPPENED!” Your mother exclaimed running over to you as she saw some minor cuts and injuries on you. “Who did this, how did this happen” She was panicking as she checked you over while you frowned._

_“Some kids were making fun of my accent again and then started bullying Sleepy cause Sleepy looks different” You said with a pout as your mother kept looking you over worriedly as she grabbed the first aid kit._

_“Oh sweetie” She said softly as you pouted looking down at the ground._

_“Can we go home yet I miss Leon?” You said, eyes watery as she sighed, kissing your forehead._

_“Not yet, but don’t worry things will get better soon” She gave you a soft smile before standing up. “Do you know what today is sweetie?” She asked smiling after she had finished bandaging you up._

_“No” You mumbled with a frown as she gave you a concerned look before shaking her head and giving you a bright smile while grabbing a box._

_“Today is your tenth birthday!!” She exclaimed handing you a box as you frowned, opening it you saw a weird adjustable cord bracelet with a strange stone on it and another stone. Your Mum looked at you happily as you tried to give her a weak smile. She was trying so hard and you hated letting her down, especially after she had cried when you finally left your room with Daze after the first couple weeks in Kalos._

_You didn’t know what she gave you. “I know you don’t know what it is, but this is a mega-stone, it’s a big thing here in Kalos, the other stone you give to your pokemon, which would be Mawile since I got you a Mawilite, the bracelet is your key-stone” You mother smiled at you while you tilted your head at her causing her to laugh nervously. “I know you wanted to go on a journey with Leon, but well I thought I’d give you this so if you wanted to go on a journey here in Kalos you could” She gave you a smile that slowly faded as she saw the frown on your face._

_“I promised Leon” You mumbled as she looked at you worriedly._

_“I know sweetie you promised him, but I don’t know when we’ll be able to go back… they have to find him and then I have to testify so that he can go to jail” You mother fidgeting nervously as she leaned down and placed a hand softly on your head. “I’m sure Leon’s mum explained to him what happened and why we had to leave, I am sure he’d want you to go on an adventure” She said softly as tears began to fill your eyes._

_“I don’t want to go on a journey without Leon, I promised” You said as your Mum looked concerned._

_“But sweetie he’s already doing the gym challenge I’m sure-” She began as you shook your head._

_“No I broke our promise I don’t deserve to go on a pokemon journey!” You shouted before running to your room and slamming your door, Dotty, Sleepy and Maze were locked out seeing as you had let them all out of their balls when you came home. Daze however had been sitting in your room before jumping at you slamming your door and climbing into your bed._

_You curled up crying as Daze let out some worried noises before curling up behind you as you sobbed. “I don’t deserve to go on a journey, I broke my promise with Leon” You hiccuped as Daze looked at you worriedly before nuzzling up to you._

_“Leon probably hates me” You sniffled loudly. “He’s probably traveling with Sonia cause she’s smarter than me” You sat up rubbing your eyes as Daze cuddled up to you cooing and hoping you’d calm down. “I want to call him so bad, but I hurt him Daze I can’t call him” You sniffled loudly clinging to your Mawile. “He’s probably too busy anyways, beating all the gym leaders and getting their badges” another sniffle._

_“I can’t even stand up to my own bullies” You mumbled as you pet Daze. Your pokemon had a determined look on its face. As it curled up with you as you fell asleep your mother having come in at some point during the night sighing heavily. She adjusted your blankets while Daze was cuddled up to you, your three other pokemon quickly making their ways onto your bed to surround you._

_“Please protect her, you four” Your mother whispered carefully “I’m worried about her.”_

\---------------

Leon was frowning as he watched you try and get your Mawile to at least look over at you. It was heartbreaking for him to see you like this, it reminded him of when you would wake up sobbing some nights, or how you would get uncomfortable with Male workers that came off as aggressive. Of course most people that didn’t know you like he knew you wouldn’t think twice about these things seeing as you tended not to show much emotion, and sure maybe Sonia could point out somethings, but she could never read you like Leon could.

Though sometimes he had troubles reading you too, he could tell however that you were distressed, and Leon did not like it. 

“Hey Sweets you okay” He asked as you jumped a little not expecting him to be home seeing you try to make amends for something that was not your fault, or at least you didn’t think was your fault. 

Leon smiled at you as you stood up brushing of your leggings that you wore before sighing and trying to give him a fake smile. “Hi Leon I didn’t hear you come home” You said with a nervousl laugh as you looked around the room. “Oh I didn’t think it was this late, I’ll get dinner started” You said while Leon shook his head smiling. 

“Don’t worry about it Sweets, we can just get take out” He said as you looked at him with concern as he kissed your forehead. 

“Now I think you should go and take a relaxing bath since I know how stressed you were today” Leon grinned lightly pushing you towards the bathroom as you looked at him worriedly over your shoulder. 

“But Leon shouldn’t you-” You began but he gently hushed you.  
“I’ll take a shower later Sweets, now go, put some bubbles or one of those fancy bath bombs Nessa gave you in the tub and relax, I’ll just get our usual okay?” He said as you slowly nodded your head heading into the bathroom while Leon let out a sigh before turning to the moody Deceiver Pokémon.

“We need to have a chat Mate.”


	8. Chapter 8

You were lying in the tub surrounded by a sweet smell from one of the bath bombs Nessa had given you a while ago. You leaned your head on the edge of the tub and sighed heavily as you looked at the door, you wondered about Daze and why they were acting this way, did they not like Galar, did they miss Kalos so much. What if they hated Leon, you remembered Daze biting his arm and you sighed heavily.

They had never acted out so much since you first got them from Rose, was it a steel pokemon thing, who knew, but you were worried. You had been trying to hide your concern from Leon seeing as he had enough to worry about with being the league chairman and running the battle tower. 

You huffed was Daze jealous from the attention you were giving Leon, maybe you needed to just spend a day with your pokemon, there was a nice park in Wyndon, or perhaps you could go check out Motostoke see how much has changed, yeah maybe that would be nice.

You heard shuffling from outside which had you worried, it didn’t sound good, you didn’t put Daze back into his pokeball, were they bothering Leon, did he get bit again. You bit you lip as you decided you had spent enough time ‘relaxing’ in the bath. 

\---------

_You were pushed to the ground by a classmate as you had a frown on your face holding Sleepy’s pokeball tightly in your hands as you stared up at your new tormentors. Your school only allowed one pokemon out during recess and usually Sleepy would pop out as soon as you headed outside and went to the swings, but today your bullies decided to be quicker about picking on you and your pokemon._

_You flinched as the kids chuckled, you wished Leon was here, he’d know how to handle these bullies better than you._

_“Hey where’s your gross Corsola today, hurry up and let them out” One kid said as you frowned, shaking your head._

_“No you just want to make fun of them, and Sleepy isn’t gross” You shouted back as the kids kept laughing at you until you heard the sound of a pokeball opening. Your eyes were closed until you heard a low growl come from in front of you, there was Daze standing before you protectively as they kids nervously backed off._

_“H-Hey loser call it off” One said as you frowned standing up to try and calm Daze down, but they stood ridgely in front of you._

_“Do you want to battle or something Nerd, we can take you on” Another bully said with a chuckle as he brought forth a Sneasel with a frown his friends cheering behind him as you gulped nervously glancing at Daze who gave you a determined nod._

_You sighed as your frowned, Leon made this look easy and you’d be ashamed if you ever saw him again and lost to these jerks._

_“Let’s go loser” The kid said as you nodded your head._

_“Sure but d-don’t cry when you lose” You said as the kid glared at you._

_“Sneasel use Quick attack” The kid said as you furrowed your brow._

_“Daze use play rough” You said as the bracelet that your mother gave you on your arm glowed faintly, you blinked in confusion until Daze was wrapped in a strange light and their form changed._

_Daze let out a loud cry as they glanced back at you before looking forward at the Sneasel charging at them. They took the hit before quickly smacking the dark-ice pokemon on the ground with a play rough. Daze let out another low growl as you looked determined at your bullies who looked at you in shock._

_“That’s not fair, you have a pokemon that can mega-evolve” The kid whined as the sneasel stood back up shakily._

_“Life’s not fair, Daze use Iron head” You said as Daze dashed forward with a menacing grin as the kid and sneasel stood in shock. Sneasel was knocked out, you let out a happy cheer as Daze grinned before changing back to their usual form._

_“You did awesome” You said happily hugging your pokemon who chirped at you in joy hugging you back as your bully kicked at the ground and threw the money owed at you._

\-------------

You had a frown on your face as you had gotten changed into some loose clothes you were slowly drying your hair as you walked. The house was weirdly quiet as you walked to the living room.

Your eyes widened as you looked between Daze and Leon. They were both sitting on the couch watching a show as Leon patted the space between the two of them with a smile. 

“Hey sweets, do you want to watch with us?” Leon asked as you kept staring between the two of them while Leon tilted his head grinning at you Daze scoffed and crossed their arms.

“You guys are getting along now?” You asked slowly sitting down between the two of them as Leon nodded his head. 

“Yep, just had to talk a few things out right buddy?” Leon said grinning as Daze snorted but also nodded his head. You had a faint smile as you exhaled loudly. 

“Thank goodness I was so worried” You said as you hugged Daze the Mawile sighing heavily but accepting your affection as Leon smiled at the two of you. 

“I think he was just worried I was going to hurt you” Leon said as you blinked a few times. “But we got that all straightened away right mate?” Leon asked as Daze sighed and chirped in agreement. 

“Oh what did you two talk about?” You asked as Leon grinned at you.

“That’s a secret” He gave you a mischievous grin as you gave him a blank stare with a frown.

\----------------

_Leon let out a heavy sigh as he heard you run the bath water, he turned to Daze with a slight frown as the pokemon let out a low growl. Leon rolled his shoulders walking over slowly but giving the pokemon enough space to not feel cornered._

_“Listen, I know you care about her as much as I do” Leon said as the pokemon glared at him. “But I’m not going to hurt her” Leon had a serious look on his face as he knelt down to get on eye level with the pokemon._

_“I care about Sweets so much and I know us not getting along is worrying her” Leon sighed heavily “You’re worrying her, and I know you don’t know me like her other pokemon and it confuses you right?” Leon asked as Daze slowly nodded. Leon had a small smile._

_“I know you think you are keeping her safe by trying to get her to leave” He paused looking down with a melancholy look on his face. “We left each other before and it hurt because we didn’t want to leave each other, and I don’t want her to leave again and I’m sure she doesn’t either” Leon stated as Daze let out a huff._

_“I’m going to be with Sweets till the end because we need each other, and I know you’ve watched over her and protected her all those years I wasn’t there to do it, and I am grateful” Leon gave Daze a smile. “I’m not trying to replace you, and I’m not trying to get rid of you, but” Leon paused. “I think the two of us working together can protect her better right?” Leon asked as Daze looked down with a frown._

_“She’s worried about you Mate and you know it’s eating away at her, we don’t have to be the best of mates, but if we can try to get along I’m sure she’ll be happy” Leon grinned as Daze let out a huff before nodding in agreement._

\------------

You looked between the two in confusion smiling a little as you saw Daze finally eat one of the poke-puffs you bought for them as you turned over to Leon. 

“I got some of those for your team too you know” You said smiling as Leon grinned at you. 

“I know I gave them to them and boy did Charizard love them” He said with a grin as you smiled Daze munching on the treat still while Leon told you about how his team reacted to the sweets, you smiled lightly letting out a yawn as Daze turned to look at you quickly while Leon smiled. 

“You tired Sweets?” Leon asked as you yawned slowly nodding your head he smiled at you looking over at Daze before carefully picking you up and carrying you to bed. A soft smile on his face as he gave a kiss on your forehead while you grumbled and clung onto him sleepily. 

“I’m glad you two are getting along now” You said as Leon put you down carefully with a soft look on his face as he got on the other side of the bed. He scooted over to wrap an arm around your middle and let out a happy sigh. 

“I’m glad you're happy” He said softly as you drifted off to sleep pressing another kiss on your head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry

You were typing away at your tablet as you and Leon walked down a hall towards the meeting you were having with the gym leaders and the champion, the season was finally coming to an end which meant that the champion cup was on the way.

Of course you were very busy figuring out the festival that Leon wanted to take place before the actual cup as a sort of before party hype up for the actual main event. You had no issues with this seeing as it presented an option to sell league merch which helped keep the whole league going as well as letting some sponsors set up booths for the event. 

You were busy on your tablet doing up the layout as Leon held the door open for you. You quickly walked over to stand next to Leon’s chair at the head of the table before finishing up what you were typing and looking up at the gym leaders and the young champion who was smiling brightly. 

“Alright thank you all for coming, this meeting of course is for the champion cup” You said as they all nodded their heads. “Now as all of you know now from previous years you all have a room booked in the hotel here in Wyndon for your stay during the tournament where you all get free meal vouchers for your stay” You said as they all nodded their heads. 

“This year however our Chairman presented the wonderful idea of having a festival before the cup, it will give you the ability to interact with your fans as well if you have anything to add to the event let me know, I have printed off a current list of booths, we only have two left so if any of you have additional sponsors let me know.” You stated as they all nodded their heads. 

“Hey, so they are not a sponsor, but I have a friend who owns a cafe, it’s called Witch’s Brew” Raihan said as you raised a brow as Gordie nodded his head.

“Oh yeah the cafe in Circhester, she makes some really good desserts, you should have her” Gordie said giving Raihan a thumbs up as the dragon tamer grinned. You raised a brow before nodding your head. 

“Well if she wishes to do a booth let me know soon since there are only two left, if she is doing sweets and hot beverages she shouldn’t compete too badly with the current food stands” You said as the two leaders nodded their heads. You began handing out the sheets that had the current booth lists as you saw Marnie texting on her phone. Gloria smiled at you as you handed a paper to her before walking back over to Leon.

Marnie then looked up from her phone, “Do you think Piers could do a concert?” She asked as you looked over at her.

“If he is requesting to do entertainment that is fine we will have a stage set up we have a few events planned but I can shift some around for him to do a concert” You said as the young girl gave you a soft smile and a nod.

“Anything else anyone would like to add?” You asked, looking at all the gym leaders and the champion before nodding your head. “Alright, as you all know from looking at the sheet there is a booth that will be set up for signings, of course there are booths with merch that has everyone's merch being sold, we also have some games for certain select merch items, but the main booth is where you will be doing signings” You stated as they all nodded their heads. 

“There is a signing schedule that will be sent to you all, if you have any issues with the time of your signing let me know as soon as possible so I can shift it around” You stated as they all nodded their heads. You looked at Gloria who was beaming at you which made you confused as you then glanced at some of the other gym leaders, Raihan and Nessa looked weirdly smug which concerned you knowing them. 

“Alright is there anything anyone else would like to add?” You asked as everyone shook their heads while you heard Leon take a deep breath you glanced at him from the corner of your eye. 

“There is something I would like to add,” Leon said as you looked down at your tablet. 

“Oh what would that be Chairman?” You asked not noticing Gloria holding her phone up while a few of the Gym Leaders looked confused. Raihan, Nessa, and Gordie looked ecstatic. 

You heard shuffling a frown on your face as you were looking down at your tablet you sighed. “Well what is it that you wanted to add Chairman?” You asked as you heard Leon let out a shaky breath leaving you confused as you looked away from your tablet to look over at him.

“I wanted to ask if you’ll be my Wife?” Leon asked with a nervous smile, he was on one knee looking up at you while you stared blankly down at him. You slowly put your tablet on the table as everyone looked at you nervously. 

“I, wait, your asking me now?” Your face went a bright red as Leon nodded his head looking even more nervous as you let out a shaky breath. You covered your mouth with one hand and a blush on your face as you slowly nodded your head. Leon let out a soft chuckle looking at you with a nervous grin.

“I’m going to need a verbal answer there Sweets” He asked nervously as you took in a shaky breath trying not to cry or get overwhelmed by embarrassment. 

“Of course, I can’t say no to you” You stated bluntly voice shaking only enough for Leon to really notice, everyone else let out a few chuckles as Leon’s face turned a red color. Hearing cheers from Raihan, Nessa and Gordie, you could hear what sounded like Hop coming from someone’s phone as everyone else clapped, minus Bede who rolled his eyes until Gloria elbowed him which prompted him to clap. 

“I’m going to need that hand to put the ring on” Leon said his voice clealry showing how much he was trying to hold back his tears as you nodded your head shakily presenting your hand. He put the ring on your finger with a smile letting out a happy sigh he stood up and opened his arms with a slightly teary grin. You quickly hid your face in his chest hearing awws from the crowd as you let out a snort as you sublty wiped your own tears while hiding your face from the large group of league members. 

“You didn’t think about how embarrassing having an audience would be, did you?” You asked as you could tell Leon was blushing despite having your face buried in his chest. 

“Your right, but at least I won’t have to tell each and everyone of them you said yes, also I think Gloria recorded it.” Leon said as you froze. 

You quickly turned to the Champion with a worried look “Gloria don’t you dare post that!” You exclaimed as the Champion gave you a sheepish look that clearly said ‘whoops’ as she shrugged her shoulders. You sighed as Leon chuckled a little rubbed your back. 

“Hey look you two are trending and it's only been up for a minute” Raihan stated as you groaned loudly turning and covering your face in Leon's chest as Leon grinned and kissed the top of your head. 

\----------

As you were back in your office you stopped to look at your ring with a soft smile on your face as it was a small silver band that had a small stone that was your favorite color, Leon knew you didn’t want anything extreme for an engagement ring. You had a small blush and a happy smile as you looked at the ring, Sleepy floated over and chirped happily at you sitting on your desk next to you while Dotty smiled over at you.

You were avoiding looking at your social media seeing as you knew the proposal video was trending on most news sites and for once you didn’t care. 

Until your phone rang and it was your mother. 

“WHEN DID HE PROPOSE!” She exclaimed as you sighed a slightly blush on your face as you looked at your desk. 

“Um he did it today” You said as you heard your mother walk away from the phone you heard a faint, “Thank you Arceus it only too months’ before she came back. 

“When is your wedding, also send your mother pictures of your ring” She said firmly as you laughed nervously, your mother happily interrogating you as you looked at the ring on your finger happily. 

“Have you gone ring shopping for him yet?” She asked as you sighed heavily rolling your eyes. 

“Mum he just proposed a few hours ago of course I haven’t gone yet, we’ll probably get married after this season is done” You stated as she sighed the two of you talked for a few more hours.

\------------

You fell onto the couch with a heavy sigh as you waited for Leon to come home he said he was picking up dinner, but you honestly didn’t expecting him for at least an hour with his sense of direction, unless he finally took your advice and set up a gps on his phone, which knowing him he probably didn’t. 

You hugged one of the couch pillows you brought as you looked at your ring some more with a smile, which then turned into a heavy sigh as you realized you would be doing most of the wedding planning unless you wanted absolute chaos. You sat up holding the pillow as you grabbed your phone and began looking at wedding things realizing how much planning you had to do on top of your work you let out a sigh.

“I have to go dress shopping” You had a frown on your face as you looked up at the ceiling. You also had to decide on your wedding party. You looked down at your phone with a sigh before beginning to call some old friends. 

\------------

Leon was in a cheery mood as he walked down the street of Wyndon, a happy hum as he thought back on his proposal to you making his smile grow. He knew there would be a lot of planning involved, but Leon was glad that his other dream was coming true. Sure it had taken longer then his ten year old self had thought it would but here he was engaged to his Sweets. 

He held the bag of take-out in one hand as he pictured finally being able to call you his wife. He had a slight blush on his face realizing he needed to get a second ring that matched the first one and plan his own wedding party.

He let out a sigh realizing that you’d do most of the planning like you usually did but he was determined to help out.

Now if he could only make it home so the two of you could actually start planning and figure out a date, did he already take this left, wait he walked past this store two times already. Leon let out a heavy sigh as he could picture your face an hour from now as he finally made it home. Maybe he should install a GPS on his phone like you keep telling him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the final chapter, originally I thought this one was going to be 3-5 chapters long when I first started typing it, HA WHAT A FOOL I WAS.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!!  
> Thank you everyone who has given Kudos and commented, you brightened my day every time I saw a new comment I cried tears of joy, so thank you. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this final chapter it is the end of Business Practice, BUT, if you liked this story maybe check out Citrine and Clovers if you haven't already (Though judging from the kudos on both stories most of you have read it so thanks =V=b)

You had been planning this for months, after the Champion cup ended Leon surprising everyone by entering the cup, which caused you to nearly murder you fiance after that since if Gloria had not beaten him again he would have been Champion, again. That would by default cause you to have been the new league Chairman which would have been a terrible thing, not because you would hate running the league, but because you would have probably tried to murder Leon for forcing you to run the League and deal with more of his antics. Thank god for the strength of the Eleven year old champ.

You looked at yourself in the mirror, your mother and Leon’s mother fussing with your hair while Sonia and Nessa casually relaxed in the background along with Gloria who you asked to step in since Hop was a part of Leon’s wedding party anyway. You had a serious look on your face until you heard your Kalos friend chuckle “Hey Smile for the camera” Viola said with a light giggle as you turned to her with a soft smile. She didn’t want to be in your wedding party, however she did offer to take pictures for you for free.

“Fantastic just fantastic” She said with a grin as you rolled your eyes and laughed a little hearing her snapping some more photos before going off to take pictures of the small venue. You and Leon had agreed that a small wedding would be better since your proposal had been all over the news due to a certain Champion. You wanted a quieter wedding, in fact the only person allowed near the venue with a professional camera was Viola, and the one person Oleana hired to film it for you. Viola had been the most excited to hear about your wedding and wanted to take a picture of ‘the passion that two soulmates saying their vows had’, at least that’s what she told you.

Nessa and Sonia giggled behind you as your mother finished fussing, Leon’s Mum smiled and gave a nod as you gave them both a soft look. 

“He’s going to cry” Leon’s Mum stated bluntly as you gave her a blank stare at the other women in the room nodding their heads in agreement as you sighed. 

“No he won’t” You said rolling your eyes looking back at your reflection as they giggled.

“Your right he’s going to bawl” Sonia said with a giggle as Nessa nodded her head, you shook your head as the group of women went back to conversing as your mother placed a hand on your shoulder clearly trying not to cry. 

“Aw Mum what’s wrong?” You asked, grabbing her hand as she shook her head.

“It’s nothing, I’m just being emotional, Sweetie” She said, wiping her eyes as Leon’s mom came over and patted her back with a soft smile. “You just look so lovely, I wish Rose could see it” She said with a sniffle as Oleana walked into the room giving you a ridged nod as she glanced at you and your mother. You knew Oleana was bad at dealing with other people being emotional as you sighed waving her in. 

“I’m sure Oleana will bring Uncle Rose some photos of the wedding, or even the recording” You said as Oleana ridgedly nodded her head at your mother who was still crying. 

“Of course the chair- I mean Rose asked me to” She stated as you nodded your head smiling at your mother. Oleana handed you a small box with a sigh. “Us at Macros Cosmos wanted to give you something for your aid so we have decided to pitch in and get you this” It was a small box that left you confused as you opened it.

There were two tickets inside as Oleana looked slightly nervous. “We heard that the two of you had decided not to go on a honeymoon due to running the league, but since it is the off season I am offering you my help so that you can have a month off” She stared blankly at you as you looked up at her. 

“Oleana you don’t have to-” You began to say but she held her hand up.

“Leon and you have been doing a great service to Galar taking over the league, and I have talked to Piers and a few of the current gym leaders who won’t mind handling the battle tower for Leon while you two are away” She gave you a slight smile as you looked down at the tickets clearly trying not to cry. 

“That’s so kind of you all, I didn’t, oh jeez I just finished putting on make-up” You held back on crying as Nessa chuckled. 

“I told everyone waterproof make-up” She said with a grin.

\---------

Leon was a nervous mess, Hop could tell, Raihan knew as soon as he walked in and saw Leon, and Piers was face palming. 

“Leon yer more of a wreck then my venues after a concert” Piers stated bluntly as he didn’t even know why Leon invited him into his wedding party, sure Raihan made sense, Hop of course, but Piers, why not Kabu, Milo or Gordie. The black and white haired male sighed as Raihan snorted walking over to Leon. 

“Come on Mate what’s wrong” Raihan came over patting Leon’s back as the ex-champ let out a long sigh. 

“What if she’s having second thoughts, what if she realized she doesn’t want to marry me” Leon asked, holding his head in his hands as everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

“She’s not going to bail” Piers grumbled as Raihan nodded his head.

“If she was going to say no she would have said it months ago” Raihan stated as Hop nodded his head. 

“Yeah after all she hates wasting money” Hop gave a grin as Leon looked at them all with a blank stare before sighing.

“I was hoping for some reassurance like “of course she loves you mate you're worrying for nothing” or something like that” Leon said sighing as Raihan laughed patting his back as Hop rolled his eyes and Piers messed with his tie with a frown clearly not comfortable with a suit. 

“I’m pretty sure it's pretty clear she loves you mate” Raihan said with a sharp grin as Hop nodded his head. 

“Yeah I mean she said yes and she’s been living with you for a while now” Hop stated as Leon nodded his head slowly feeling more confident. 

Leon looked in the mirror and fixed his own tie. “So do you think she’ll let me wear this hat?” He said, pulling out a baseball cap that somehow matched his suit. 

“Mate if she won’t murder you for it I will” Piers stated bluntly as Hop carefully took the hat away from a pouting Leon. 

\-----------

Your Mother was fussing with you as she got ready to walk you down the aisle, you were in a white dress as she messed with your veil once again making you give a soft huff and a serious look. “Mum I’m fine, it’s not like the veil is going to be on all day” You stated as she frowned at you before messing with your dress a little and sighing heavily before grabbing your hands in hers. 

She said your name softly as she had tears in her eyes. “You look so beautiful Sweetie” She said sniffling. “Are you sure you want me walking you down I mean maybe-” She began but you shook your head grabbing her hand. 

“I don’t need anyone else to Mum” You smiled softly at her as she tried holding back tears.

\-----------

You had your arm locked with your mothers as she walked down the aisle beside you. Tissue in hand as she was trying to hold back on crying until she handed you off to Leon. You looked over at him.

He had tears in the corners of his eyes as Hop who was standing next to him handed him a tissue with a smirk as Raihan snickered. Piers looked uncomfortable. Sonia and Nessa were grinning and Gloria was beaming as you saw camera flashes coming from Viola as you and your mother made your way over to Leon. 

You finally reached him as your mother handed you off to Leon. You had a soft smile on your face while Leon looked ready to cry. You let out a huff at the tears in the corners of his eyes trying not to get your own as your mother let go and nodded at Leon before going over to sit with his mother and burst into tears.

Leon sniffled, lifting up your veil as you chuckled. 

“You doing alright Leon?” You asked with a small smile as he nodded his head. 

“Yep, you just look beautiful” He said with a soft smile as his voice cracked a little while you smiled at him holding his hands with your own. 

“Well you look rather handsome, I’m glad they talked you out of the cap” You said with a grin as he sighed with a soft smile. 

You heard someone clear their throat as you and Leon both turned. 

“Now that I have your attention, let’s begin, today we are gather here” 

Both you and Leon stared at each other as the officiant went through their whole speech with a soft smile on your face as you saw Leon still fighting with his tears. You smiled as Leon went through his vows, one tear slid down your cheek at how heartfelt they were. Leon how ever cried during your, it was a good thing that Hop had a small pack of tissues on hand so that he could hand one to his brother.

“May we now have the rings?” The Offciant asked as Sleepy floated over with the pillow that had the rings sitting on it’s back. A happy chirp left it as it floated before you. Leon grabbed the ring he had for you with a smile as you grabbed the one for him.

“We’ve known each other for so long and even though things didn’t go as we originally planned it I am so glad we are finally here” Leon said, his voice shaking a little as he said your name and put the ring on your finger as you sighed happily.

“Leon, even though I had to leave so long ago there wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t think of you, there were so many regrets I had all those years as I watched you battles when I had promised to be their in person, and I” You paused taking in a deep shaky breath before smiling softly at him “I am glad that now I can spend everyday by your side, even if you get lost on when I ask you to go grab a carton of eggs in the grocery store” You grinned sliding the ring onto his finger as you heard Raihan chuckling at what you said. 

“If anyone has any objections to this union speak now or forever hold your peace” The officiant said as the room stayed quiet, they nodded their heads. 

“With the power invested to me I now pronounce you Man and Wife” The officiant grinned “You may now kiss the bride”  
Leon grinned widely as he pulled you close to him and leaned down. A blush was on your face as he dipped you causing some of the crowd to chuckle. You both broke apart as Leon looked down at you with a soft smile “How was that Sweets?”  
\-----------

You had tossed your bouquet of flowers and it was caught by the fossil professor most people called Bones, that came with Gordie and Milo.

Now you stared blankly as somehow your wedding party turned into some dance battle between Raihan and Gordie, and clearly neither was winning since they both drank too much. Leon was laughing as he watched Bones and Milo escort Gordie away from the dance floor, Bones clearly not enjoying the attention from the blush on her face was worse then when she had caught the flowers, Raihan was picked up by Mage the owner of the cafe you got your wedding cake made at. It was amusing to see Raihan being toted off like a sack of flour minus his feet dragging on the dance floor while the baker sighed heavily as Piers came up beside her and shook his head at the tall dragon tamer.

You snickered a little at the scene while Leon held your hand. 

“So I guess I can call you Wifey now, right?” He had a grin of his face as you gave him a smile and nodded your head. 

“I suppose you can… Hubby” You had a little grin as he beamed at you. 

“So how long do you think till your mother and grandmother harass us about kids?” You asked as Leon choked on his drink that he had been taking before looking at you with a chuckle. 

“They’re already making baby things” He stated bluntly pointing at his grandmother who was happily knitting at her table, it was clearly a small blanket, causing you to cover your mouth and let out a small laugh. He was grinning over at you holding onto your hand. 

Hop was on the dance floor now, you saw Gloria grab Marnie and Bede dragging them over to the dance floor, the dark type gym leader had a small soft smile while Bede was frowning and clearly acting like this was too much of a bother even though he was tapping his toe a little to the beat. 

“Well I mean now that we are married I wouldn’t be opposed to it” You said looking away with a slight blush as Leon stared blankly at you before he got a large grin on his face. 

“Are you saying you want to have kids?” He looked ecstatic as you sighed regretting that slipping from your mouth.

“I’m just saying I am not opposed to the thought of having a family” You were blushing and looking away. 

“I was just stating my stance on kids so when we are ready for that phase you won’t have to worry about how to bring it up is all” You were flustered as your face turned red while Leon kissed your cheek. 

“I think I want to have you to myself for a bit longer,” Leon said grinning as you nodded your head, planting a kiss against his lips.

“I would like that.”

\--------------

Your head was resting on Leon’s chest as you looked out the window with a soft smile. He had an arm wrapped around your waist as his breath was soft due to him sleeping. You were in your shared apartment having planned to leave for your honeymoon tomorrow after you told Leon about Oleana setting everything up so that the two of you could actually get away for a bit. He had been ecstatic. 

You moved your head to look up at his peaceful face as a soft blush was on your face as you thought back on all the time you spent together since you came back from Kalos. All the fear and doubts you had and Leon’s sheer determination for the two of you to be together. 

You slowly close your eyes as you nestled down with your head on his chest.

You were glad you didn’t have good business practices when it came to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you so much for reading and commenting and giving me Kudos for this series. I got inspired to make this series after I mentioned Leon being the Chairman of the League in Citrine and Clovers. My brain took that Idea and went "WAIT WHAT IF WE GAVE HIM A SECRETARY THAT HE WAS SMITTEN WITH" and instead of going "but I am already writing a series" I went "FUCK YEAH!!" thus this series was born.
> 
> Did you see the hints to another series that might happen later?

**Author's Note:**

> Reader going through this whole story : SHIT HE'S HOT.


End file.
